the loss of duo maxwell
by Pixie Angel
Summary: *FINISHED* what happened really? did the pilots live? never mind, i cant even remember the ending, i was just told to add a longer summary....
1. the loss of Duo Maxwell

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any characters in it. (Although I can certainly think of a couple of things I could do with duo;))  
  
Authors note: I would like to thank, first of all fanfiction.net for being Ab Fab, and then all my friends, Fran, Jas, Komal, Nora, Corrine, Sophia, Joanna, shinigami195, Zage, Anna A and Anna B, the people who used to make up lists (you guys rock!) Stephen king for writing the most wicked books ever (to Stephen, I loved the stand dude, I can totally relate to Harold;)) um... and all of yall reading this rite now for, well reading crap that should rightly be burnt.  
  
On to the fic.  
  
  
  
The loss of duo maxwell  
  
"Hey Wufei, why d'you reckon people are always getting blown up in films?" Duo didn't really want to know the Chinese boy's opinion, he was just bored and wanted a break from watching the action film that Heero had rented.  
  
"Because human are weak and stupid." Came the curt reply. Wufei didn't even break his concentration on his sword practise  
  
"Uh… earth to Wufei. You're human too, remember?"  
  
"How dare you associate me with those weaklings!" now Wufei was glaring at Duo, and the American could see the angry glint in his friends eye's.  
  
"What are you then? A cabbit?"  
  
"I am a gundam pilot! You of all people should know that we are above humans!" Luckily just then the doorbell rang.  
  
" Aaah, that must be the nice people from the asylum come to take Wufei away."  
  
Duo didn't even have time to realise what a colossal mistake he'd made, before the small Chinese boy pounced on him and started strangling him.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you call me a lunatic!!"  
  
Heero looked up as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll go get it then shall I?" he stood up and walked over to the door, ignoring the fact that Wufei was beating the crap out of his lover.  
  
"Hi. Wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heero I live here. I just went out to get some milk, remember?" Trowa looked at Heero through his one visible eye & held up the shopping bag as if to verify. Heero looked at it like a bouncer at an exclusive party would inspect an invite. Finally he seemed to approve  
  
"Yeah. Right." Heero walked back to the couch and sat down. "Jesus! Love scene? Goddammit. This is supposed to be a war film. Aah well." The pilot turned the video off and started watching the two fighting boys Instead.  
  
By now Duo had got over the shock of being attacked, and was pummelling Wufei's face.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeerooooooo! Help me Heero! Get this psycho off me!"  
  
"Now now children. Play nice" came the ever-emotionless comment from Trowa. He stepped over the boys to put the milk away.  
  
"Trowa! Thank god! Help me Trowa! Help m…ooooooooooooooowwwww!!!"  
  
Wufei had changed tactics and was now yanking hard on duo's braid.  
  
"You'll pay for insulting me you jerk!"  
  
As this continued, Trowa sat down next to Heero, who was watching with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"This is more fun than the video huh?" Trowa was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Mmmmhhmmm. But I'm worried about Chang Wufei."  
  
"Why the hell would you be worried about Wufei! It's Duo who's in trouble here."  
  
"No, I mean as a fighter. He is too temperamental. He may be a liability to the team"  
  
"This coming from the guy determined to blow himself up if he fails a mission. Anyway. The war is over. What are you worrying about?"  
  
At this Towa allowed himself a small smile. It would be interesting to see what Heero's reaction would be. Without the war Heero felt like he didn't have a purpose  
  
"When I fail I mission, if I ever do, it will be a matter of dying on my own terms. Either I blow myself up, or the enemy does. I'd rather it be myself. When Wufei fails his pride is wounded. Pride can be a dangerous enemy. And there are still people after us. I hear lady Une has joined up with Hilde. It seems Hilde's not too pleased about all this. Last I heard, they were talking assassination attempts."  
  
Trowa thought this was all getting a little bit too serious for his liking. He got up, stretched, and walked over to the two boys. By now Wufei was tiring, and his attack was becoming heavy and slow. Suddenly Duo pushed himself off the floor. For a split second he was crouching, and then wham he spun around and caught Wufei's face.  
  
"Fuck!!! Geeeeeez!!!" Wufei made a face like he'd been sucking lemons and fell rigidly to the floor.  
  
While Wufei was still making hurt noises, Duo brushed himself off and turned to face Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Thanks sooooo much for all your help! Trowa you should be ashamed, and Heero, you're not getting any tonight!"  
  
Heero didn't seem very interested, even at this threat. Suddenly Duo's face clouded over. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He went to sit next to his love.  
  
"Crap, whats the matter?"  
  
"What makes you think something's the matter?!" Heero exclaimed angrily.  
  
"God! Sorry I give a damn!"  
  
Trowa could see that something was up. The two lovers were sitting on the couch with their backs facing each other. Arms crossed and scowling, they did not look happy. Yop. Trouble was definitely brewing  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Ok, review and tell me what you think. Fran I'll skin you alive if you read this and don't review. I swear!! That goes for you too, Jas, Nora and Komal. Mark my words! I haven't had a review from you guys and I will skin you! *Starts making incredibly violent knife gestures but is restrained by the nice men from maudsley. * Ok, I'ma gonna go night night now! * Drops to the floor and starts to sleep *  
  
Maudsley guy no1: that's the third time this week!!  
  
M guy no2: yeah, we're running out of morphine.  
  
M guy 1: I wish her friends'd just review already!  
  
M guy 2: we're running out of straitjackets.  
  
Nudge nudge. Get the hint guys? REVIEWING IS NOT A CRIME!!!  
  
Ok enough from me. Next chapter up soon. Prolly tomorrow. 


	2. the loss of Duo Maxwell, the disapeared

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any characters in it.  
  
Warning, this is a short chapter. The next one is up soon.  
  
I'd like to thank the ones that never review, you guys make up the margin of idiots needed in this life. Also, my friends who put up with the bullshit I throw at them every day. I don't thank my family, sorry guys, but you weren't there for me. I also would like to thank all the people who made me look at myself when I was doing something really stupid that would've put me in danger from myself. There've been a lot of times like that. Mostly out of those people I'd like to thank Coby from papa roach and Chad Kroeger from nickelback. Among the ranks are Chester and Ozzie, and of course my dearest duo.  
  
On with the crap heap.  
  
The loss of duo maxwell.  
  
chapter two  
  
"Trowa, please ask Heero to pass the milk"  
  
"Heero. Duo says pass the milk."  
  
"Trowa please tell duo that if he got up off his goddamned lazy ass he could get it himself"  
  
"Duo, Heero says get it yourself"  
  
"Trowa, please tell Heero that I'll just eat my cereal dry then. Stupid prick!" with that the braided pilot stormed out the kitchen and up to his room.  
  
"Heero duo says…"  
  
"I heard what he said! I'm not deaf!" Heero got up and stormed into his room, which at the moment was the broom closet). Trowa sighed. This was soo stupid. The two boys hadn't been talking to each other for days now, and had started to use Trowa as their go between. Needless to say this was not an ideal situation for Trowa and it wasn't one he liked much. To top it all off, Wufei was acting strange and he couldn't even talk to his love. Quatre was on his family's estate sorting out business. For not the first time that week Trowa wondered why he had said he didn't want to go with. Trowa was feeling ^very^ frustrated. He sighed again and started stacking the dishes the sink. *Hmmm *. It'd been quite a while since anybody had actually done the dishes and in Trowa's opinion something was living under the pile of dirties. Aaah well. He could worry about that another day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wufei? Wuuuufei?" Duo crept past the door of Wufei's room. "C'mon Wufei. I need to talk!" as he sneaked closer he noticed something odd. Wufei was sitting in the middle of the bed in the lotus position. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be able to hear duo. By now the blue eyed American was right next to Wufei. Duo took a deep breath and …….  
  
"WUFEI!!!!!"  
  
Wufei's eyes flew open. The look he gave his friend was enough to make Duo realise for the second time that week that he'd made a deadly mistake concerning Wufei. He wisely took a step back.  
  
"Now Duo," said the Chinese boy calmly, taking what appeared to be a tiny plug out of each of his ears. "Was it truly necessary to deafen me? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" ignoring the obvious cue for an exit, Duo pounced on the bed and snatched the device from Wufei's grasp.  
  
"Aha! An earpiece? Is it for your Walkman? Maybe it's a classical radio station hahaha!" Duo held the piece in the light like it was one of the seven wonders of the universe. "Let's see what floats Wufei's boat!"  
  
Wufei tried in vain to reclaim the object, but it was too late. Duo held out one hand to stop Wufei coming near and with the other inserted the little plugs into his ear.  
  
"Honestly Wufei. Stop freakin' out! I'm not gonna break it!" as Duo put them in his ear he felt a rush in his head. His eyes were closed and it felt like he was going down a roller coaster at 150 miles an hour. It started to feel really good* and Duo was enjoying it. Then, his mind went blank as he crumpled to the floor.  
  
  
  
*Not THAT kind of good sicko!  
  
Ok, reviews and flames welcome. Tell me what you think is gonna happen next, I'm always open to suggestions.  
  
Shini's angel. 


	3. the loss of Duo Maxwell, the awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any characters in it. (Although I can certainly think of a couple of things I could do with duo ;) )  
  
I'd like to thank the Creator (whom ever he/she/it/they may be.) because you're the one who gave me this miserable life, and right now, I'm enjoying it. All I need now is a walk on part in harry potter so I can bite the head off hedwig and give lil' Danny Radcliffe a real lightning scar. ^ , ^ I would also like to apologise for my shitty spell checker. It refuses to right duo with a capital d, so it's gonna have to stay small for now. I sure as hell ain't gonna go round changing them all.  
  
The loss of duo maxwell  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"He'll be fine miss…I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?" this was a lie. The woman hadn't given her name. She had brought the boy in and registered him under castor Une. Then she had disappeared without filling in any forms. The doctor was just being nosy, because really he had no reason to get the woman's name.  
  
"Une." The reply was curt, and a little annoyed. As soon as the woman had heard the boy was getting better she had insisted on taking him home. Normally they kept patients for longer, but she had friends high up apparently. The doctor had even heard a rumour that she was connected to Treize Kushranada. He didn't believe it of course, but still, it had to be someone. This kid had the best doctors running around after him. He must be important.  
  
" He'll be fine Miss Une." He repeated. "Now what I am concerned about is how he got this way. "There were rumours flying about this as well. Somebody had said the kid was an important political Allie of the lady, as hospital staff had deemed her. Some said he was an ex alliance member, some white fang, some the Treize faction. Whatever he was, he was important. " Maybe we could take a step into my office." He led her out the door and cast a final look at the patient. With the gentle features and long hair, he almost looked like a girl.  
  
He was confused. Where was he? Why couldn't he sit up or open his eyes? The last thing he remembered was… he couldn't remember. "Ok" he thought. "Little steps. Whats your name?" blankness was his answer. "Where do you live?" again, nothing. He tried to sit up, but it appeared someone had strapped him in. how considerate. He tried lifting up his limbs, first his legs then his arms. Nothing, nada. He was about to scream in frustration when,  
  
"Miss Une. He's woken up. He'll still be groggy from he drugs, but you should be able to communicate." The doctor was very unhappy. The reason he had been given for the patient's condition was drug abuse. He thought this highly unlikely. Arsenic had been found in the blood, along with cocaine and heroine. But the patient only had one small needle wound. And any junkie worth his space wouldn't have taken heroine and cocaine at once. It was planted. He left the two alone. He had all the information he needed, and he wasn't allowed to press matters further. The people who were higher didn't like too many questions. As he closed the door the woman started to speak.  
  
" Castor? Open your eye's dear. It's time to go home." As he opened his eye's to behold a woman of about 25 standing before him, he thought, "at least now I know my name."  
  
" Who are you?" his voice felt thick and sounded croaky.  
  
"I am your sister, lady Une.  
  
"Where am I?" he looked around the room. It was small, but comfortable. His bed was soft and there was a leather sofa in the corner.  
  
" Sit up." The lady was firm, yet kind. Her voice was soft. He looked at her and sat up. He carried on studying her as she moved around the room. She was about 5'8, and had long brown hair. It was loose and hung gently around a face that was soft. Her eyes were blue, and her lips were full and pink. She was wearing a blue and white tennis outfit, and the skirt was short, but not too short. He looked down at his own body and blushed to see he wasn't wearing anything and that the covers had been pulled back. He scrambled to cover himself, but the lady just laughed.  
  
" You've been there for 3 weeks, there's no use hiding yourself now. But since you've come over all modest, I might as well give you these." She tossed some clothes at him and sat down on the sofa. She inspected her nails and when he didn't move to take the clothes, looked up at him.  
  
" Is something wrong? I had the assistant pick them out, because I wouldn't know what kind of clothes you like. You can pick more once we've gone, just right now we have to get going. Well?" she cocked her head to the side and waited for an answer. Castor flushed and looked down at his hands.  
  
" Uh…it's just, um, do you think you could turn around, or leave the room or something? I um…I'm just-"  
  
"You're embarrassed." She finished for him. She giggled and turned her back to him, covering her eyes as well. " you were never this shy castor! You used to show yourself off so much. Ah well. Things change." She laughed again.  
  
He looked down at the clothes. They were very nice and probably expensive. Whoever he was, he had a feeling he was rich. Quickly he got dressed and stood by his bed, looking around for something.  
  
"I don't have any shoes." He looked puzzled. Surely he had had shoes when he came into the hospital. Sighing he addressed the lady.  
  
" You can turn around now, it's ok." She turned and briskly walked up to him. She inspected his appearance, and then, seemingly satisfied, turned around.  
  
"You're going to have to have a hair cut. But for now just brush it and put it away." She pulled a new comb out of her bag and handed it to him. Then she left and castor saw her enter what appeared to be a nurse's station across the hall. He looked at his hair. He was surprised to see that it was 3 or 4 feet long and a glowing chestnut colour. Sighing, he acknowledged that combing it was going to be hard, and got stuck into the task.  
  
"Ok miss Une. That's a room for 3 days. Are you sure you want to take him home already? The hospitals usually like to keep patients for at least 2 weeks when they've come in in this state."  
  
" Yes I want to take him home. 3 days in this place is enough. He needs to come home with me now. He's got important business to take care of."  
  
Castor tied his hair back in a horsetail and moved towards the closet in his room. At first, it seemed empty, but when he looked closer he saw something strange. The bottom of the closet was covered in dust. But in the dust there was a footprint and a clean patch, like someone had sat down. He was asking himself why someone would have sat down in his closet while he was in a coma, when he saw something glinting in the sunlight. It was a thin silver chain, and hanging from it was an amulet. The amulet consisted of a small silver scythe leaning over a flower, a lily. Set in between them was a amethyst. Even stranger, on the back was the inscription 'Duo e Lily, douler enorim'. Duo…why did that name sound so familiar? He picked up the chain and found that it felt warm, but slippery in his fingers. It almost felt like water. He considered handing it in to the nurse's station, but thought better of it. The person who had left it here was probably long gone by now. They wouldn't be ably to trace it. And besides, the amulet enchanted him. It was so beautiful, made so perfectly. He slipped it around his neck, and it was at the same temperature as his body. It hung like a medallion against his chest. Footsteps outside the door made him slip it into his shirt and quickly close the closet door. His sister entered once more and picked up a bag leaning against the sofa.  
  
"Come on castor, the car's waiting. We have to get a move on." She walked out the door before he could voice his protest that he still didn't have any shoes. Sighing, he gave up and followed her down the hallway. 


	4. the loss of Duo Maxwell, the Taycer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any characters in it. (Although I can certainly think of a couple of things I could do with duo ;) )  
  
I'd like to thank all the people who have helped in the creation of this fic and who have been there along the way to support me. Although as of yet I don't have reviews saying things like 'please post!!! We love you and are dying to hear more!!' I am sure my day will come. My only ambition as far as fanfics are concerned, is to be as well known as people like shinigami195 and Zage, both of whom have been tremendous inspiration. Of course, life is nothing, and is even more of a nothing-ness without friends. My friends are perhaps the single greatest influence in my life and for that I thank them.  
  
Lee Jordan, aka Kerem. I know you will never read this, but still, I love you man.  
  
Jas Fran Nora Komal and Corrine. I couldn't list you, because I wouldn't know who to put first. You guys are the only reason I wake up in the morning and don't give up.  
  
Steven, aka the little guy in the printer. Without you, hours spent in the library would not be filled with so many squeals.  
  
Harold. Aka, the printer. Harold, we know you don't have very much longer in this world, but when you reach that big library in the sky, remember us please?  
  
Jessie, Renou, Natalie, Raina. For being cool and weird and for accepting me even though I baffle you  
  
Mrs Minnet. I know that Mrs Minnet isn't exactly fitting into this category, but I'd like to thank her for not kicking us off the Internet on all the occasions we were doing "school work".  
  
And lastly, all the peeps in my maths class, for giving me someone to argue with, even if it was just me against all 25 of you.  
  
Good lord, I just realised how long that was. Sorry. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
The loss of duo maxwell.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
"Wow. Everything here is so…so…new. Why is it all new?" castor had just entered what his sister told him was his home. It was on the edge of a forest on the family property. It was small compared to the family house, but big enough for a family of four nevertheless. What startled him was that everything about the house, from the doorknobs to the living room furniture to the massive four poster bed, was brand new. Never been used before.  
  
"Your old house burned down. That's how you got into the hospital. We replaced everything while you were away. Of course, you always preferred modern styled furniture, so we bought the very best we could find. You used to say all the time; I like it simple and clean. We hope you are happy with it." This business about a fire was news to him, he'd heard no details so far about how he got into hospital. He hadn't even thought about it really that hard.  
  
"This may sound silly, but were are our parents?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the blur trim on her skirt.  
  
"They… they passed away two years ago. Our father was assassinated and when the drove him to hospital, our mother who was in the ambulance, was killed when the it crashed into a barrier." She turned quickly and swiped at her eyes. Turning around to face him, she smiled weakly and gave him a brief hug. "I'm so glad your home. It's been miserable without you. I'm going up to my house now. Your car is in the garage; it should be ready to drive. You'll find a list of where things are pinned to the fridge. If you need anything, the number for the house is on speed dial 1." She turned to leave, but he gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait," he said. "I don't know your first name, what do I call you."  
  
She laughed as if this was very funny, and then said simply, "lady Une."  
  
"Heero, where is duo?"  
  
"Why should I give a fuck?"  
  
Sighing, Trowa closed the closet door and left Heero alone. He might be worried, but he wasn't stupid. It was best to just leave Heero alone right now. But still, where was duo? He had gone out with Wufei the day before and just not returned. Wufei said duo had told him to go home and he'd come back later. Heero was still mad and hadn't shown any interest in the mysterious disappearance of his lover. Come to think of it, Wufei was acting strangely too. Trowa felt very angry, and at the same time all his danger-warning signals were switched on. If only he could figure out what was wrong with this picture. But he had a feeling Wufei was at the bottom of this all. As though Trowa's thought's had summoned the Chinese pilot, he meandered into the room.  
  
"Speak of the devil…"  
  
"What do you want weakling?" Wufei snarled back.  
  
"Where's duo?" by now Trowa was losing patience and every fibre in his body told him Wufei knew what was going on.  
  
"Found a new love interest have we? My my, wont Quatre be jealous?" he mocked.  
  
"I know you have something to do with all this. I vow I will not rest until I find out what you have done with duo!" Trowa lunged forward and grabbed the smaller boy by both shoulders. He started to vigorously shake him until the black and caramel head was flopping around worryingly. He stopped shaking him and his head flopped onto his chest. Trowa blinked and when he looked back, the hair was not black, but blond. Slowly Quatre lifted his head.  
  
"Qu…Quatre?" the blond boy looked at him through pleading eyes.  
  
"Why are you shaking me my love? It hurts when you do that."  
  
"I…I don't know. I'm so sorry darling." Trowa managed to stammer.  
  
"My love, I have a present for you." The Arab put his arms around his lovers' shoulders and started to kiss him as Trowa put his hands behind Quatre's back and leaned on the table.  
  
"Stop, stop!" Trowa broke off the kiss and put a hand between them. "I have a present for you too." He whipped a pistol from behind his back and aimed it in between the blonde's eyes.  
  
"Bye bye love." He said flatly before he blew a hole into the Arab's head. A look of hurt briefly crossed Quatre's face before his features slowly started to melt. No. Not melt. They were changing. Trowa took a step back as this person he didn't recognise materialised before him. It had long blond hair, bright green eyes and a cute upturned nose. Suddenly Trowa realised something. He had just shot a girl of about 12. She was not quite dead though. In fact, the hole in her head was starting to repair itself. She shook her head when the process was finished and her hair fell in shimmering waves of gold around her face. She glared at Trowa out of her shining eyes.  
  
"What the FUCK are you?" he gasped.  
  
"What the FUCK do you think, asshole? Shit, kiss a guy and he blows a hole in your head. Don't people realise how fucking painful that is?" speechless, Trowa just stood there making gagging noises. Slowly, her clothes were changing as well. Before she had been wearing Wufei's white outfit, but now her white trousers were darkening to black. A skirt grew over these and didn't stop till it reached her ankles, where it revealed feet clad in small black slippers. Her top shortened until there was nothing there at all. Trowa just gaped to see that her breast had no points, they were rounded and perfectly shaped, like a doll. Slowly, two strips of material moved up from a flowing black cape that dipped to reveal her back, over her shoulders to meet just below her below button. Here they seemed to mold together, while sleeves magically appeared to drape her arms. They were long and flowing, like something a medieval queen would wear. A strip of black ribbon appeared on her forehead, and a magnificent black jewel glittered in the middle of this. All in all she looked like a cross between a queen and a warrior woman. Turning to Trowa, she said  
  
" Close your mouth. Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" a mischievous smile appeared on her lips as she raised her arms towards him.  
  
Sorry folks. That's it for now. Hopefully you'll want to tune in for the next chapter. Love ya!  
  
Shini's angel 


	5. the loss of duo maxwell, the storm

Because I fucked around so much last time, no thank you's except to those who review. Thank you!  
  
THE LOSS OF DUO MAXWELL  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
She flicked her hands, and a chair behind Trowa whirled around and around. Trowa lowered his eyes and blushed. He had thought she was going to kill him. His hand swung limply to his side where his gun brushed against his thigh.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that" she put up one long glittering manicured finger and wagged it at him. Then she put her hand out flat, palm up. Trowa's pistol melted in his hand as he stared in astonishment, and twisted it's way liquidly to its hand. It puddled there in a silver blob. "Ooh, hot." It said as though this was funny. Gently it blew on the blob and it turned solid again. Once again the shiny pistol was pointed at the thing, but the time it lay in it's own hand. It passed it's hand over the gun and it disappeared.  
  
"Wha…what are you?" was all Trowa could manage. He was still in shock and more than a little scared.  
  
"Oh chas liem*! You are so silly sometimes. Well, in my language I am an 'amin soon', a shape shifter."  
  
"A shape shifter?"  
  
"What are you? A fucking echo?" the thing was bored, and quickly showed it by disappearing and reappearing a second later sitting cross-legged on top of a lamp.  
  
"Who sent you here? I bet you're the one who kidnapped Duo!" as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. The things eyes had turned milky, then black, and its hair was whipping around it like there were high speed winds surrounding them. It floated off the lampshade and resumed standing position in mid air, coming towards him with arms stretched out in front of it.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I, one of the elite Taycer would purposely harm lord Shinigami?" her hand was now enclosing his neck and she had him pinned against the wall. She had lifted him like he weighed nothing. "You disgust me!" she spat at him. "You keep Shinigami trapped inside this hell hole, and then when I free my lord, you accuse me of kidnapping him?" she had just started lifting him higher in the air in preparation for throwing him across the room when  
  
"What the hell is going on…here?" Heero, disturbed by the noise of the screeching girl, had come downstairs to investigate and been greeted by the sight of the clown floating in mid air with a blond attached to his neck.  
  
"Lord Yuy!" the girl dropped Trowa, who lay on the floor fighting for breath, and floated over to Heero. She descended and then surprised both boys by bowing her head. Her hair fell in front of her face while she carried on talking. "I had no idea that you were here, please accept my apologies for disturbing you." Stunned, all Heero could manage was a feeble  
  
"Hee?" The look on his face exactly mirrored that of Trowa's.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." Started Trowa, trying to explain. "Heero isn't a lord, he's just- AAAAAIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Her arm had changed into a machete and she had it pinned up against his throat.  
  
"Mortal, is it not enough for you to insult the taycer? Must you now rain attack upon lord Yuy?"  
  
"Please, call me Heero." Once he had seen that she was evidently not going to harm him, Heero was acting normal again. In fact, he could even crack a smile at Trowa's misfortune. The banged baka did seem to put his foot in it. "What is your name? Why are you here anyway?"  
  
She released Trowa and turned to Heero. "My name is Nanestnanglay. Well, that my DiShin name. I don't doubt that it is too much for mortals to remember. My english name is Lily. I am here on a mission to free lord shinigami from his captors. We had no idea that you were here too, lord-, Heero."  
  
"A mission? But you're no more than 11 years old! You're too young to be on a mission!" Heero was baffled. Who would she be on a mission for?  
  
"I am 15 years old," she replied indignantly. "I am almost as old as you. If I remember correctly, all of you Gundam pilots started training when you were young. It is the same in my culture. I was born into the Taycer, and since I was 4 have been fighting for them." Bored now, she popped on top of the lamp again. Once she was comfortable, she resumed her story. "I started off as a spy. I was stationed in various buildings where I learned of things about lord shinigami and the Gundam pilots who were to save the earth. After that, it was military work. Mostly assassinations." As she talked she was weaving her hands together, and her hair mirrored these actions until it hung in a long, heavy braid down her back. If she were standing it would have reached her knees. Her clothes were changing as well, till she was wearing black trousers and a black long sleeved blouse with flared sleeves and a white collar. A white flower bloomed on this, and seemed to move with an invisible and unfelt wind. She passed her hands over her bright green eyes and when her hands left her face her eyes were a bluish purple colour. Something in Trowa's mind clicked and he started.  
  
"You look like Duo!" he said rather stupidly.  
  
"Give him a hand folks, we have a genius in our midst!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"But how?" Heero was more interested in this girl than he looked.  
  
"The taycer have some truly brilliant people, true genius's." she cast a nasty sidelong look at Trowa. " As a child I was the first to undergo a new operation to look like my lord. As I have supernatural blood in my veins, the surgery didn't work, but it did allow me to change my shape and appearance at will." To demonstrate she changed into Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, an OZ soldier, Sally Po, and Milliardo Peacecraft before she returned to her original form. The boys looked at each other, stunned.  
  
"So, any more questions, or can I go?" she seemed to be eager to leave all of a sudden.  
  
"Um… I have a question." Trowa said tentatively. He had escaped injury so far, but he wasn't sure how powerful this girl was. "Firstly, what do you mean magical blood in you veins?"  
  
"Oh, my mother was a taycer priestess, and my father was an Emiaal, a kind of cross between a warlock and an elf. You see, the taycer are all women, so most of those born into the taycer have Emiaal fathers. Anything else?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah. Why did you think we were keeping Duo prisoner?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that lord shinigami was not kept under armed guard here?" she looked a little angry, but more confused.  
  
"No, he was free to come and go as he pleased. He's our friend. We wouldn't do anything to harm him."  
  
"But then why? Oh enorim shinigami! Sen gold dee enorimi!"  
  
"Nanestnanglay, lily, whatever, where is duo?"  
  
"He is at the palace. I see it now. I remember!"  
  
"What?" both boys said at once.  
  
"Lady Une. She is using Duo chan as bait."  
  
"Duo chan?" Trowa muttered at Heero. Heero just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's the non-human she was really after." She continued, but seemed to be talking to herself. " She knew he would come after lord shinigami.  
  
Both boys did a double take.  
  
"LADY UNE!"  
  
"She told my people that lord shinigami was being held captive. She made me stun him, then transport him through my powers to her palace. She said that she'd taken the other one and that I should replace him until 3 days after duo chans retrieval. Then I should go. I cant believe that it was all a trick!" by now she was sobbing heavily, and at this she sank down from the air onto her knees and put her head in her hands. As she sat there, with sobs wracking her whole body, the two pilots tried as best they could to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's all for chapter 5. The new chapter will be up as quick as you can recite the lyrics to crawling. * Looks at self weirdly * yes, sometimes I scare even me.  
  
***** URGENT *****  
  
I realise that sometimes in the story, Lily will start speaking DiShin. That is because it is her native language and she will revert to it if she is upset or talking to herself or stuff like that. But, as the language itself only contains about 50 words so far, I can't have her talk it too often. This is why she rarely speaks it. Also, ANY communication from the taycer (the duo-loving cult, taycer means fangirl/guy in DiShin) will be in DiShin. If you remember the amulet in chapter 3, you will remember that the inscription on the back was in DiShin. I'll give you a rough guide to the language as I use it in the next post I post.  
  
DiShin words used in this chapter:  
  
Enorim/i: eternal, eternally, eternity  
  
Sen: all  
  
Gold: hail  
  
Dee: you  
  
Note: nanestnanglay literally means L -I -L -Y. I know it spells the name, but it also means ever change ever deceive. Geddit? She's a shape shifter?  
  
  
  
Shini's angel lover. 


	6. the loss of Duo Maxwell, Shinigami

Ok, thank you's go to teachers now.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Mrs Franz, my grade 4 teacher. You were the coolest and were the only teacher I ever felt truly brought me out of my shell. Thank you for everything you ever did for me.  
  
Ms Tiaden. My grade 6 teacher. The fact that you were almost always smiling and always had a comforting word for someone made me feel happy.  
  
Mrs Ardley, my year 8&9 teacher. You are hard on me sometimes, but I know that you are always thinking of my best interests. Thank you.  
  
Finally, to Kerem. You were not literally a teacher in the school sense, but you taught me that I had personal value and that I could be a good person you people would like for the real me. Maybe one day I'll show someone except you the real me. You also taught me that I had at least 1 person I could always talk to if I needed to. You taught me more about the real world than anyone else I know did. Meeting you was the death of my naivete.  
  
  
  
THE LOSS OF DUO MAXWELL  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Castor was getting more perplexed by the minute. He had tried to sleep, but dreaming was too painful. He lay in his huge bed and thought. At first he let his mind roam, but the thought he came up with was that his bed felt too big, too empty, and too impersonal. Someone should be here with him. He looked sideways and could almost see the ghostly outline of someone lying there. This thought made him sad, so he thought about the strange dreams he was having. All his dreams seemed to arouse strange feelings in him. The one in which these dreams became strongest though, was the one by which he was most disturbed.  
  
In it he was sitting at a table with someone who he couldn't quite see. The someone was holding his hand, stroking it gently.  
  
"My darling," the person said, in a low husky voice, " you must not give in. you must remember and come back to me." To this castor replied,  
  
"But my love, shinigami is in charge now." Then he would get up and so would the other person. The person's arms stretched up and out, like he was on a crucifix, and he rose in the air. Then a longhaired girl that looked unmistakably like himself like castor himself appeared. The girl handed him a knife, and said  
  
"Enorim shinigami, geeb, dee ait nan est, nan glay. Dee ait yang sen. Kun an!" castor couldn't identify what the language was, but he seemed to understand her words, which were said with hate and feeling. Her words echoed in his head and he went over them. "Eternal god of death, brother, you must ever change, ever deceive. You must hate all. Kill him!" in the dream he took the knife, and without further hesitation, plunged it into the other person's chest. Suddenly recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. This was someone he loved. Heero. But what he couldn't figure out was if Heero was a loved one, (family or otherwise.) then how come after he returned from the hospital, he hadn't met him? Somehow castor figured that this boy was much more than a favourite cousin, or a best friend. He also figured he knew why his family had kept them from each other. If Heero was castor lover, and the family was not happy about this, then it stood to reason that his family would want Heero forgotten about. In fact, lady Une had mentioned that he would be meeting a young lady tomorrow. Probably a girl he was to be married off to. * I've got to get away from all this * he thought. * It's too much, too fast. *  
  
He got up and got dressed, fingering the amulet like a good luck charm. When he had pulled on a pair of black leather trousers and a black shirt, which he couldn't be bothered to button up, he crossed the room, and stepped through past the large living room, through the kitchen to the adjoining garage. Sitting there, was a brand new black Mercedes convertible. He hadn't even used it yet once, and decided that a spin in it was just what he needed to clear his head. It was three in the morning and no one would be awake to bother him. Once around the estate with the top down and the wind rushing through his hair and he would feel better.  
  
He kept reassuring himself with this, but for some reason he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Heero stopped pacing the floor, "ok, I've got it. Wake it up."  
  
Heero and Trowa had had to calm down the hysterical shifter. This had been difficult because in her distress she had changed very swiftly, from fire to water to a mouse to a tiger o a flower to herself again. They had finally managed it when she had exhausted herself and just lain on the floor sobbing quietly. The boys only realised she had fallen asleep when she started floating 3 feet in the air. They had put her into the only clean bed, Duo's. It had given Heero a pang of pain, Trowa had seen it in his face. He guessed that Duo was still a tender subject.  
  
" Do we have to wake her up? She looks so sweet, so innocent.  
  
"I know, I like the little bitch better this way as well."  
  
"Heero, you know what I meant. Goddammit Heero! None of this is her fault. She told you all about how Une tricked her. How can you still think she's evil? She may be almost as old as us but she is still only a child. She is an innocent victim of the war. It is a pity that the affects of war lasted after the war itself."  
  
"I have reason to think it is not so much the victim as the victimiser. If you believe a word that lying conniving demon said, you are more of a fool than I ever would have thought!" the argument was heating up, and by now both boys had their fists up, ready to rain blows down on the other. They had their faces so close together that their noses were almost touching.  
  
As if on cue, a voice floated in from the doorway. She was standing there. Hair now white blond, wearing a tight white cat suit with a zipper down the front.  
  
"Whats the matter boys?" she said innocently. But her eyes betrayed her. They had a glint in them that said 'I know something you don't know.'  
  
"Come now boys, don't fight, there's plenty to go around." She had drifted over and was floating in between them now, an inch above the ground. She turned to Heero first, and gently brushed his lips with hers. Then she rained soft butterfly kisses on his face, and finally kissed him deep on the mouth so that he was left feeling like he never had with a girl before. Turning to Trowa, she looked into his eyes, seeming to study them before she bit her lip. She moved her hands up to cup his face and then kissed him gently once. Although she had done considerably less to Trowa, the affect was the same. Both boys were practically melting with desire, although they didn't know why, as never before had either of them wished to physically be with a woman. Heero was the first to act, grabbing her hips and turning her to him, and kissing her roughly, his tongue exploring her mouth while her hands travelled across his back and down to trace his tight buttocks. Then, she brought her hands round to the front and pushed him to the floor. Turning to Trowa, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him gently.  
  
For an hour she flitted between the two, with Trowa she was gentle but dominant, with Heero submissive and willing. Finally, she allowed Trowa to unzip the front of the cat suit and lower her to the floor. He was a gentle lover, attentive to her needs and always reading her body language to see what to do next. He had hardly climaxed in her, when she was pulled away by Heero. He carried her to the upstairs room that had been his and duo's, and placed her quickly in the bed. She was amused to see his frantic energy as he undid his own clothes and climbed into the bed. He jumped in straight away, and was pumping away, until his cries of ecstasy echoed through the room. He rolled off, and looked to the side, glancing at her beautiful face, her perfect profile. In an instant he seemed to remember that this girl was 15, maybe even younger, and that he already had a lover. He jumped out of the bed as though the sheets were made of red-hot coals. He threw her a look of disgust as he ran away down the stairs, her laughter echoing behind him.  
  
"Trowa! I told you it was up to no good! Now what're we going to-" Heero had run into the room to be met with the site of Trowa on the floor, with a rope tied tightly to both his hands, and his genitals. She was sitting there, on the lamp, now wearing a black cat suit. In an instant he was siting on the floor in the same predicament.  
  
"For gods sake, don't pull!" Trowa looked at him as if to apologise.  
  
She just laughed quietly and mumbled "fools."  
  
Disgusted at himself more than anything, he shouted after her  
  
"You may look like duo, but nothing as evil as you could even come close to being like him!"  
  
At this she just laughed and called back,  
  
"Shinigami is like a long long novel, and you, Heero Yuy, will only ever get to read the first chapter."  
  
  
  
Thanks folks. Review, flames, assassination attempts, whatever, welcome.  
  
Shini's angel. 


	7. the loss of duo maxwell, remembrance

Thank you, to all at 'striving to be perfect', especially Del, who should have kicked me out long ago. If anyone from there is here, it would be a hilarious coincidence, so if you are from there e-mail me.  
  
  
  
THE LOSS OF DUO MAXWELL  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
  
As castor went through into the garage, he passed a mirror and noticed that his long hair was in a low slung pony at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Ugh. I look like a girl. I'll have to cut it off, but for now." He took out the hair band and considered what would be the best way to conceal his chestnut locks until further actions could be taken. In the end he decided to put it into a long braid.  
  
"Huh, reaches my lower back. I look like a friggin girl!" he glanced in the mirror again and decided that his hair would be ok for now.  
  
Moving into the garage, he paused to run his hand over the gleaming black body of the car, before climbing into the driver's seat. He adjusted the mirror and ran his hands over the soft black leather seats, before slapping himself in the head and wondering how he could be so stupid.  
  
"Holy shit! Keys! You need keys to start a car. Duo my man, you're losing your mind!" then he stopped and anyone looking at him would have thought he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"What did you just call yourself? D...Duo? Shit." He ran his hand over his eyes. He felt like someone had dropped a bucket of icy water over him. Only after a minute did he make the connection.  
  
"Of course! Duo! It's a nickname people used to call you before the accident. You're starting to remember stuff. Cool." He stepped out of the car and went into the kitchen where his discarded keys were lying next to an ornate candlestick.  
  
Suddenly, a shrill shriek cut through the silence like broken glass.  
  
"Holy fuck!" castor screamed and his scream was accompanied by a 3ft leap that ended in him lying in a heap on the floor, with the entire contents of his cutlery drawer on top of him, like a chain link blanket.  
  
"Duuuuuuuuuude! Why are you so fucking jumpy? It's only the phone." He fumbled with his keys, and found the buttons that controlled the phone. He pushed speakerphone, and pointed it in the general direction of the wall with the phone on it.  
  
"Duo here, shit! Sorry, castor here. What can I do you for?"  
  
"Castor, this is lady Une," the mechanical voice informed. "Did… did you just call yourself duo?" the voice on the other end of the line was hard and sharp and castor could hear another sound in the background, like the shriek of a banshee.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that." He started to laugh but stifled it. He figured this was not the best time. "Yeah, I'm starting to remember stuff. Cool huh? I think duo was probably a nickname people used to call me."  
  
"Yes, something like that." The voice sounded weary now, as though the person speaking had been fighting a long battle and was on the edge of defeat. There was a pause and then,  
  
"Castor, please will you come up to the house. Now."  
  
Before he could answer, there was a steady beeping that told him lady Une had hung up the phone. He sighed and shot the phone a withering look before he grunted and disentangled himself from the knives and forks covering him.  
  
"With family like this," he picked his keys up off the floor and proceeded to the car. When he looked back, he was unaware that it would be for the last time.  
  
  
  
"Fuck Une! You said he wouldn't remember! We had a deal! You do realise that this could jeopardise the whole fucking East Coast? I promised them an heir. Goddammit Une! You know exactly how important this is for my people." Although usually beautiful, the speakers rage had turned her into a monster. The woman in the middle of this tirade looked more like a banshee than a princess. Her shortish black hair flew around her head as she paced the room. Her blue eyes, which normally lit up with laughter, were no more than slits, and her beautiful full mouth was drawn into a thin line.  
  
Changing tactics, she stopped pacing and moved towards a walnut cabinet. When she got there, she pulled out four crystal glasses and a heavy crystal decanter. She poured generous amounts of amber fluid into each glass and then replaced the expensive looking decanter. The other woman, who was wearing a blue and white suit and a worried look, glanced at the glasses of strong alcohol, and said a silent prayer.  
  
"Princess Rhea, whisky? Do you really think-" her remark was cut short by a shriek from the other woman, and the sound of one of the 400 dollar glasses shattering against the far wall. Une had to duck to avoid being hit in the face with the crystal.  
  
"Une you know perfectly fucking well that I cannot inherit without him. He was my last chance! And now…now. If he remembers, who knows what he may well do? I can't put my whole country in jeopardy, not to mention my fortune, because you cant do your job properly! You'll pay Une! You'll pay with your freedom and your life!" the dark haired woman stormed out the room and slammed the door so hard that three paintings came off the walls and their frames shattered. Sighing, lady Une sat down in an armchair and removed her glasses. While she cleaned them she started to think about her situation. She had a very bad feeling deep down. She was starting to think that promising Maxwell to so many people had been a mistake. Well she hadn't really promised, there had been an auction of course. Many rich people had wishes to have possession of the Gundam pilots, especially 02.  
  
The auction had gone well, and Princess Rhea of the Athenian kingdom had outbid the rest by about 20 million. That was 20 million more than the next highest offer, which had also been comfortably into the millions. Yop. Une was definitely shoulder deep in shit, without a shovel.  
  
  
  
Thanks for tuning in now REVIEW! Nah, you don't have to, but remember, it is appreciated.  
  
Shini's angel 


	8. the loss of duo maxwell, escape

Disclaimer: I don't exist, so how can I own anything?  
  
Thank you to the authors of my favourite books. Holidays wouldn't be the same without you.  
  
A/n: there are probably only about 2 more chapters so hang in there!  
  
THE LOSS OF DUO MAXWELL  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Going back west, and I know I'll make out all right." Castor sang softly to himself, and it was a comfort. For some reason the song was stuck in his head. He knew exactly where it came from, he would never forget. It was one of those things, a memory buried so deep that it could never be forgotten. Like talking. It would be with him forever.  
  
The memory was painful, because it made him think of his childhood.  
  
He had been with a woman, and he was sitting high up in the stadium. He had been very young, probably only five or six. He remembered saying  
  
" She'll be out soon! Won't she look pretty? I saw them earlier. They all look so bootiful, like dolls! " The woman next to him just laughed softly and ruffled his hair. Then, onto the large field below marched 30 girls, all in the same uniform, although the colours varied slightly. The girls right at the back wore more pink in their uniforms, the next ones back more purple. The ones right near the front wore almost complete black. But it was the leader of these walking dolls that was the centre of his interest. His eyes were glued to her and his pride and delight was clearly displayed in them.  
  
Her uniform was almost completely silver, and she led her team proudly. All through the display he watched her, his eyes following her all over the field. He had always enjoyed watching his sister when she participated in drummajorettes. It had been her only passion.  
  
Sometime between that memory and this present day although he couldn't recall when, his sister had stopped the sport, and his mother with her soft laugh had died. It was strange how hard it was to picture lady Une in that glorious silver uniform, proudly marching to a song about doing all right. From what her voice sounded like, she was doing anything but.  
  
Castor pulled the gleaming black car up to the front of the house and sighed. He sat there thinking for a minute, then got out the car and pocketed the keys. As he walked up to the door where he was greeted by a butler, he had no idea that this night, he would die.  
  
  
  
"Yuy, you were the action man during the war. What the hell do we do?" although Trowa was desperate by now, you couldn't tell it from his voice.  
  
"Well Barton, unless you want to lose your balls, I cant help." Judging from Trowa's face, he didn't want to lose anything. " No, I didn't think so. The easiest way to escape would be for one of us to pull until, well until we were free, and then free the other. I don't know about you, but that's not how I want to do it."  
  
"Women! Who need's em." Trowa sounded more bemused than bitter.  
  
"We didn't seem to until about two hours ago." This made both boys think, and they were silent for a bit. Eventually, more from boredom than anything else, they fell asleep with their hands folded protectively around their crotch.  
  
  
  
The soft click of the door startled Trowa into consciousness. He heard the door close, and then footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Ha ha. Now I'm hallucinating. What fun. I'll have to start chewing my arm soon." Then he stretched as far as he could, and kicked Heero awake with his foot.  
  
"Heero! Heero, wake up goddammit!" he brought his foot back and kicked hard. This was enough to wake the other pilot.  
  
" Nyawadyawunt?"  
  
"Wake up! Either I'm hallucinating, or morph lady has just come back. I heard the door open."  
  
"You're hallucinating. Don't be delusional, she's the duo clone remember? She doesn't open doors man. She just busts down walls."  
  
"Then who's standing in the doorway?"  
  
"It's me you baka's. Don't be such retards. Who the hell else would it be?" Wufei walked over and kicked Heero softly. "Why you queers all chained up? Actually, don't tell me. I suppose it's some kind of freaked up sex game. Well I'll leave you to it." He started walking up the stairs, before the cries from below stopped him.  
  
"WWUUUUUUUUFEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!! If you leave I'll kill you you bastard! I mean it! Come down here and untie us!"  
  
"Whoa! Don't burst a blood vessel Barton. I'm coming." After he'd untied the pilots, they told him all about what had happened.  
  
"Oh, Maxwell's been kidnapped. The fool had it coming. Whats for eating around here?"  
  
"Wufei!" both boys shouted at the same time.  
  
"We can't just leave him! Hey," said Heero, narrowing his eye's suspiciously. "You were here when duo was missing. Why did you act like it was news to you?"  
  
"Uh…cos it was! I wasn't here when the pansy got taken. I've been gone since me and pansy had the fight. Didn't you miss me?"  
  
"But then…?" Heero was puzzled.  
  
"OH SHIT! She said it herself. She would replace the other and no one would know. If I hadn't blown a hole in her head we wouldn't have known the difference." At the 'blown a hole in her head' bit, Heero looked sharply up at Trowa. He hadn't known about this.  
  
Wufei was rolling around on the floor with laughter.  
  
"You shot her? No wonder she was pissed off. Fuck man. To think I nearly lost my balls because you got trigger happy." Heero grumbled.  
  
"She was still Wufei then!" Trowa shot back.  
  
"Oh Barton, that makes it soo much better. Of course! You only shot her because you thought she was me. That makes me feel better. Thanks Tro."  
  
"Shut up Wufei! She had Quatre's head." He stopped when he realised how bad that sounded.  
  
Wufei laughed louder and started mocking Trowa.  
  
"You're digging a hole weakling." He made dramatic shovelling movements that only stopped when Heero hit him over the head.  
  
"Why does everyone do that?" grumbled Wufei as he rubbed the lump on his head and looked sour.  
  
"We have to rescue duo." Said Heero, ignoring Wufei.  
  
"For once Yuy, I agree." replied Trowa looking relieved.  
  
  
  
Despite being supernatural, lily couldn't just pop from one place to another, or click her fingers and do what she wanted. She knew Shinigami was in trouble, but to rescue him she needed transport. She hailed the first car that came along and when it stopped she yanked out the driver and sped off before the door was closed. Luckily, it was a Ferrari with a full tank, so she didn't have to worry about stopping to buy gas on the way.  
  
Slamming through traffic, people had to screech on brakes as she roared past red lights.  
  
"Do you know what to do?" the woman with shoulder length black hair and startling blue eyes regarded her guard coldly.  
  
"Yes princess, but sur-" the mans stammering was cut short by the woman's fist hitting the table hard.  
  
"I don't want your opinion, I want your service. You will do it, because if you don't you will die. And you value your life more than a hundred others." She cocked her head to the side and looked at the guard.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He bowed low and picked up the gun off the table before he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that was the second to last chapter, so the next will be up soon. Then I might write a prequel.  
  
Shini's angel. 


	9. the loss of duo maxwell, finale

The last chapter! Drumroll please! *Drums on keyboard with chopsticks*. The absolute last chapter in the series, although I may do a prequel. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Thanx go to: Fran, Jas, Nora, Komal, Corrine, Sufia, Jessie, Renou, Zage, Lee, shinigami195, all the people from ff.net, the people who used to write lists, anyone who's ever reviewed me, those at soupfiction, Stephen king, my people from baka neko, the peeps from the Voldy board, the people in the music industry who refuse to sign any more garage and R&B contracts, the members of the taycer, myself and my many personalities, the voices in my head, all the freaks of the world, all the voices in the heads of the freaks of the world, all the voices in the world, the left behinds, the Goths, the PUBES (Public Underdogs of the Beautiful Escapist Sect), the circus freaks, the nice people who kill spiders, and all the preps for giving us something to laugh at (namely, you!).  
  
Ok, if I could think of any more people to thank I would, but I cant, so bye! (If you think you deserve to be thanked, flame me. But if you haven't been named here, then I prolly don't know you and you prolly don't deserve to be thanked cos I've named just about everyone, so bite me!)  
  
The loss of duo maxwell  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Listen, lady Une, I'm sure you have a wonderful reason for keeping me here, but will you stop cleaning your glasses and get on with it?" Castor had been sitting there for 20 minutes and his sister hadn't said a word. She just sat there staring at him and polishing her glasses. Castor was surprised there was any glass left.  
  
" Leave." She sighed and placed her glasses back on, then leaned back in her chair and seemed to contemplate the ceiling.  
  
"Wait, you call me here, make me sit here for hours and then just send me home? Jesus! What the hell kind of game is this?" he was furious, and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process.  
  
" No. Leave the property. In fact leave the country. If you want to live that is."  
  
All castor could do was stare at her slack jawed. " Castor. I'm not your sister. Your name isn't castor. It's Duo Maxwell. I kidnapped you and brainwashed you because you are a powerful enemy to me. You don't know why, but I do. And that is enough. I planned to marry you off, but you are starting to regain your memory. The Taycer warned me about this. They said that your dark side was too strong. They told me. Now run." Too confused to do anything but open and close his mouth like a goldfish, duo just stood there. Lady Une wasn't his sister? Really his enemy? He was taken from his friends and planted here. Maybe even taken from his family. It was too much. He plonked himself down in the chair. Lady Une was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If you do not hurry they will take your life. Today or tomorrow. I only warn you because I got you into this mess and it doesn't feel right to me. Now go." In the midst of this duo could hear someone walking slowly down the hall. The door open and duo stood up to greet however had entered. As he rose and turned, he came barrel to chest with a gun.  
  
Gravel screeched under the tires of the Ferrari as lily pulled on the brakes so hard that she shot through the windscreen. The glass had shattered easily, but none clung to her skin as she rolled across the driveway. She picked herself up immediately and ran towards the huge house. Pushing aside housemaids and a butler, she flew up the stairs just in time to hear two gunshots and see a figure dart out of a room and down the sweeping staircase. With no doubt in her mind as to what had happened, she came running into the room and was met by the sight of duo, lying on the floor with a gunshot wound slowly spreading blood out in a circle on his black shirt. The blood seeped out onto the carpet and had turned the cream shag a sickly shade of rust. Already it formed a puddle. He was dead. She fell to her knees and cradled his upper body, kissing him all over his face and forehead as if her love could bring him back to life. Sobbing like a child she didn't even notice that lady Une was slumped on the floor in front of her chair, and what looked like a rose was blooming on her chest. The assassin had taken out its targets with brutal quickness, and both were dead before they fell to the floor. Screeching like a banshee, lily knew that she had to undo it all. As her love lay dead in her arms, she knew that though the price to pay would be terrible and great, it had to be undone.  
  
"Listen, lady Une, I'm sure you have a wonderful reason for keeping me here, but will you stop cleaning your glasses and get on with it?" Castor had been sitting there for 20 minutes and his sister hadn't said a word. She just sat there staring at him and polishing her glasses. Castor was surprised there was any glass left.  
  
" Leave." She sighed and placed her glasses back on, then leaned back in her chair and seemed to contemplate the ceiling.  
  
"Wait, you call me here, make me sit here for hours and then just send me home? Jesus! What the hell kind of game is this?" he was furious, and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process.  
  
" No. Leave the property. In fact leave the country. If you want to live that is."  
  
All castor could do was stare at her slack jawed. " Castor. I'm not your sister. Your name isn't castor. It's duo Maxwell. I kidnapped you and brainwashed you because you are a powerful enemy to me. You don't know why, but I do. And that is enough. I planned to marry you off, but you are starting to regain your memory. The Taycer warned me about this. They said that your dark side was too strong. They told me. Now run." To confused to do anything but open and close his mouth like a goldfish, duo just stood there. Lady Une wasn't his sister? Really his enemy? He was taken from his friends and planted here. Maybe even taken from his family. It was too much. He plonked himself down in the chair. Lady Une was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If you do not hurry-" lady Une was interrupted by the entrance of a young girl, who ran into the room and grabbed duo. She scooped him up so he was standing. She had put her hands on his face and was kissing him passionately when the door opened again and a soldier entered carrying a gun. He shot at where he knew duo to be, and lady Une, and then fled the seen. Duo felt himself shoved backward as the shot sounded by the young girl. Duo had been startled by the gunman's entrance, but was fortunate, as the bullet aimed at him had apparently missed. It was only when he glanced down at the girl did he know that the bullet had found a mark. She looked down at her chest where a dark spot had formed and then looked into duo's eyes. Duo saw something in them, a sadness or despair so deep that it hurt him to think about it. A red rose of blood bloomed on her chest and her knees gave in as she slumped onto him. Duo caught her before she could hit the floor, and lowered her to the ground. There he held her while she struggled to say something. Looking closer, he recognised her as the girl from his dream. Could this girl be a sister of his? No, not possible. The way she had kissed him, she must be a girlfriend or something. But they looked so much alike. Almost like she had been moulded into his shape.  
  
" What is it?" Duo rocked her gently and ran his hand comfortingly through her hair as he whispered to her.  
  
" Duo, mee geeb, mee ying. Mee ying dee enorim. Ne un may nan est dee. Dee er mee douler, shinigami. Mee Nomen. I was too weak. Orevwa."* Though again she was speaking a foreign language he understood her. He looked deep into those eyes that seemed always to change. You were deceived into thinking that they were blue, but then they'd be green, then brown. She saw the chain around his neck and smiled. "You got my present." She tried to lift her arms and she tugged at something by her neck. But she was too weak and her arms fell back limply. With trembling hands duo reached out and pulled a chain from underneath her black shirt. It was the same as his, almost exactly. The girl was really pretty and as she sagged in his arms she had a smile on her face. Then, her eyelids with their long eyelashes fluttered closed, and her chest stopped heaving for every breath. She was gone. Duo couldn't help shedding a tear for this girl, who though he did not know her, seemed to have given her life for him.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We have to go in there."  
  
The voices were soft and hushed. Respectful and a little sad they carried on while they watched Duo cradle the girl's body and sob quietly.  
  
"We can't."  
  
" Yes, he won't understand. He may try to fight us."  
  
"No, that is not why. He just needs some time. I have no doubt that he will understand if we explain what we know properly."  
  
"But how can he understand if we don't even know whats going on?"  
  
"He is shinigami. He will know."  
  
" I hope you're right Trowa. If his clone was half as powerful as he is, I don't want to get in a fight with him."  
  
" Not a clone, a soulmate. Only one with such true feelings can fight and give their life for another, like she did. And only one who has lost something wonderful that he didn't know he had can cry like he does." Replied Trowa, nodding in Duo's direction. He stopped leaning on the wall, and turned around, signalling that they should leave. As the pilots walked away, the soft sound of Duo's sobs floated after them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
* These words are in DiShin, the language used by the Taycer. they translates into:  
  
Duo, my brother, my love. I will love you eternally. No one must ever change you. You were my friend, shinigami. I'm sorry. I was too weak. Goodbye.  
  
  
  
I'm afraid to say that's it. No more in this series (well duh Einstein, ya just killed off the main character) if anyone is confused just post it in your REVIEW (is that a foreign word to some people?) and I'll be happy to elaborate  
  
Shini's angel. 


End file.
